Posting the Black Mark
by Ellisguy
Summary: Set during the Shindig episode. A missing scene. Inara contacts the Guild to post the Black Mark on Atherton and receives and unusual inquiry. MalInara.


**Disclaimer:** Firefly/Serenity is owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. I have no affiliation with either entity and as such receive no monetary remuneration for this work. I only wish to have you comments about this work, so please write reviews.

**Author's Notes:** My muse just started asking me about the nature of Mal and Inara's relationship following completion of Another Train Job. I got to thinking about when they seemed closest in the series, and Shindig just popped in there. I was wondering how the Black Mark would be posted. This is what developed.

**Posting the Black Mark**

Inara was in her shuttle. She had just bathed and changed into her pink chiffon dress. Helping Mal back to Serenity following the duel had been quite strenuous and some of Mal's blood had found its way on to her, despite her care. She knew some special cleaning would be necessary for that outfit. It was a question of when Serenity would be landing on a suitable planet long enough for it to be done. With Mal, however, she knew the likelihood of that ever happening was very remote, at least for the time being. The recent events on Persephone ensured that the Captain would be staying away from worlds that had the slightest hint of civilization.

"Inara, you've got a wave. I'm going to patch it down to you," Wash's voice crackled over the comm.

"Thanks, Wash," Inara replied. Sometimes, though, civilization would not stay away from them.

Inara moved to the curtain that hid her cortex screen and lifted it up. She took her seat in front of it and through her reflection on the blank screen, she took a moment to ensure she looked nothing less than perfect. Putting on a welcoming smile, Inara touched the screen to receive the incoming message. When the woman appeared on the screen, Inara said warmly, "Iderra, it has been too long."

"Indeed it has, Inara," Iderra replied in an equally friendly tone. "I wish it was under better circumstances, as well."

"Then am I correct in assuming that the Guild has received my request?" Inara questioned seriously.

"You are, Inara," Iderra said. "As you know, the Guild was created for the protection of all companions, and we take all requests for Black Marks with the utmost concern. We do, however, need to weigh the need to protect our companions with the need to maintain a healthy client base. Therefore, we must review each request to understand the circumstances for which it was made, and to determine whether this course of action is warranted. I hope you understand."

"Completely," Inara said. "I suppose then that you have been assigned as my case handler?"

"You are correct," Iderra affirmed. "If you are able, I would like to hear in your own words the events surrounding the formulation of your request."

Inara had expected this, and had rehearsed telling the story several times in her head before Iderra's wave came in. Her words came out fluidly as she told Iderra how she had accepted Atherton's three-day offer of companionship on Persephone and how that included attending the Seasonal Ball. Inara then told Iderra of the chance meeting between her and Mal at the ball, and how Mal had asked Atherton for the privilege of a dance with her. Careful to point out that Atherton had allowed the request, Inara then mentioned how Atherton had rudely grabbed her and removed her from the dance floor. Iderra then heard from Inara how Mal called Atherton on his behavior and how this led to the duel at Miller's pond.

"Following his defeat in the duel," Inara said, "Atherton claimed that I had created the whole situation, calling me 'whore' and saying that he should have 'uglied' me up so that no one else would want me."

Iderra nodded and asked solemnly, "Is there anyone else who can corroborate what you have told me?"

"Yes, there is," Inara replied. "Sir Warwick Harrow. He was present at the ball, and he acted as Captain Reynold's second during the duel."

"Excellent," Iderra said, "I know of him. He should be a credible witness and with his statement the Client Affairs Board should quickly grant your request."

"I should hope so," Inara intoned. "Given Atherton's actions, I would say that he has a serious character flaw in regards to his jealousy."

"I agree, and since he has contemplated causing physical harm to you, it is possible that he would seek to carry out this wish with another companion to gain some semblance of revenge," Iderra said ominously. "We absolutely must prevent that from happening."

There. It had been done. The Mark will be posted, other companions will be protected from Atherton, not to mention Inara herself, and all with as little mention of Mal as possible. Inara prepared to give Iderra her thanks and then end the wave.

"Still, I find Captain Reynold's actions in this affair rather interesting," Iderra commented.

Tianna! Inara cursed herself inwardly, but managed to outwardly maintain her composure, for the most part. There was a slight stammer as she asked, "How so?"

"Well, in your past communications with the Guild," Iderra said as she visibly picked up a data pad, "you described Captain Reynolds as 'reprehensible', 'ill-mannered', and as having 'complete contempt for our profession'."

Tamade! Did she have to do her research? At least, did she have to be so obvious about it? Maybe playing confused will work. Inara said, "I don't see how this is relevant."

"It's a curiosity, Inara," Iderra said simply. "How does a lowly freighter captain with no regard for the Guild end up defending one of our companions?"

"He has an_ unusual_ sense of honor," Inara said while rolling her eyes. At least that bit of truth wouldn't hurt. "It's most infuriating."

"I see," Iderra said. "A freighter captain with a sense of honor."

Did she just raise an eyebrow? Inara couldn't be sure and watched as Iderra set the data pad down and visibly turned to something off screen. When Inara heard the beeps coming over the wave, she knew Iderra must be pulling up Mal's file.

"Let's see," Iderra said, "Reynolds, Malcolm. Born on Shadow, the son of a rancher. Oh! Bound by law five times! No convictions, however, and he has a war record. He fought for the Independents as a _volunteer_."

Iderra faced the screen once again and said, "Unusual sense of honor, indeed."

Inara was desperately trying to keep her fists from clenching. Where was she going with this? Why was she so interested in Mal? What could be so interesting about him, and did the corners of her mouth go up as she was looking at his file?

"Yes, and reprehensible, and ill-mannered," Inara said a in a slightly lower tone while watching Iderra's expression carefully. It did not change, meaning the corners of her mouth were still turned up.

"It must cause some tension between you and Captain Reynolds," Iderra said a little too confidently.

"We all have our own difficulties to deal with," Inara replied somewhat tritely.

"I'm sure," Iderra said with a nod that was supposed to be comforting, but only came across to Inara as a leer. "I hope these difficulties are not getting in the way of servicing clients."

"You needn't worry," Inara said a little forcefully. "Despite Captain Reynold's distaste for our profession, he is quite happy to receive his monthly rent. He prefers a certain amount of dependability."

"All the same, I think it would be helpful in filling out my report if I had a chance to meet with Captain Reynolds personally and observe his demeanor," Iderra said before asking, "I trust that you are still near Persephone?"

Inara was grasping her dress to prevent her from sending a carefully manicured hand crashing into the cortex screen. That's what she wants: to come to Serenity and meet Mal. No doubt her observation of Mal would be followed by a _personal consultation_ with him in Inara's own shuttle! Well, two can play at this game!

"Actually we are not," Inara said politely. "Unfortunately, Captain Reynold's has just made a contract to deliver cargo to Jianying, so we will be out of contact for at least three weeks. This will likely be the last time I will be able to wave you until then."

'Near' being the relative word, of course. They had broken atmo about an hour ago. Inara also may have selectively forgotten about the relay stations along the way, so 'able' was fairly relative as well.

"Well then, would it be possible for me to speak with Captain Reynolds right now? Just to get his version of the incident?" Iderra asked.

Yeah, Right!

"Captain Reynolds, unfortunately, is recovering in the Infirmary," Inara carefully lied. "The ship's doctor has ordered that he should not be disturbed for at least three days."

Now Iderra was looking disappointed, at least as much as a companion was allowed to. Good! Inara knew that she would have to file her report by the end of the day, so this inquiry was at an end.

"Well, Inara, I would have liked to have added his statement to the report. You know how thorough I like to be," Iderra said with a slight strain to her smile.

Of course, I do.

"Of course, I do," Inara said with feigned warmness.

"But with your statement, and Sir Harrow's I should be able to complete my report without delay," Iderra said officially.

"Thank you, Iderra. It was good to speak with you again."

"Much the same, Inara. Please send me a wave whenever you will be nearby Sihnon again."

Inara smiled pleasantly and said, "I will."

When hell freezes over. Inara lightly touched the screen to end the wave and took a few calming breaths. She reveled in the silence and comfort of her shuttle, her sanctuary. No one will intrude upon it she silently commanded. Not Atherton Wing, and not Iderra Mon. The heavy sound of boots entering her shuttle unbidden roused Inara from her reverie. Only Malcolm Reynolds.

Inara turned and irritatedly glared at Mal asking, "What do you want, Mal?"

"Well, Wash told me you got a wave from the Guild. Figured it was 'bout what happened back there on Persephone, an' they'd want my take on it," Mal responded plaintively.

"Your concern is admirable Mal, but the Guild won't need your statement," Inara said a little more softly. If he had been a little more hasty, Iderra would have gotten her claws into him for sure.

"Oh," Mal said ponderingly. "Guess plenty of folk saw Ath make an ass of himself."

"You could say that," Inara said demurely. Looking back at Mal she asked, "Was there anything else?"

"Well, yeah," Mal said a little nervously. "Just thought you might like to have a drink."

"A drink? Of what?" Inara asked.

"Of wine," Mal answered. "Kaylee just made a fresh batch of it. Fine stuff, too. Thought you might like to have some, you know, to ah ease your nerves what with all you've been through."

"Mal, it seems like you are trying to make amends," Inara commented.

Mal fervently shook his head saying, "No! No amending goin' on here! I just thought you would like some wine is all, but..."

"I would!" Inara almost shouted. She wasn't about to let this moment of civility slip away.

"You would?" Mal blinked.

"I would," Inara nodded.

"Well, give me a minute, and I'll be right back here with it," Mal said somewhat happily.

"Actually, Mal," Inara said haltingly as she chanced a glance at her cortex screen, "maybe we could have it in the cargo bay?"

It took some convincing, because Mal was looking at her like she had suddenly grown a second head, but Inara managed to make him agree to move their drink into cargo bay. When Mal left, Inara then told Wash over the comm to forward any of her incoming waves to her message box. Inara then shut both doors to the shuttle to ensure a beeping cortex would intrude on her and Mal's time together. Turning around, she saw that Mal had already set up a place for them on the landing above the cargo bay. Inara sighed. He may be a reprehensible, ill-mannered freighter captain, but he was _her_ reprehensible, ill-mannered freighter captain.


End file.
